Prentice Hall- Freshman Year
by stargazer84
Summary: Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, and izzy all get accepted to an ivy league high school, fnd out what happens in their first year


A/N: Ok I totally rewrote this whole story. I was reading over the original, and thought, 'Man, this sucks! What was I thinking?' So I decided to write this as four different stories. Freshman year, sophomore year, and so on. The part that your about to read has a lot of description of the school so please bear with me. Anyways, On With The Story! ^_^

                                                                          **Prentice Hall**

                                                                        **Freshman Year **

Away from all the noise of the city, out in the country where the air was clean and pure, a place where serenity took over, stood a school so grand that it could be mistaken for a royal families country mansion.

Prentice Hall, built in 1908, was a famous private high school known for its Athletic, Drama, Music, and most recently, its Computer Training departments.

The building had three floors, but it stood as tall as a five-story building. Walking through the front oak doors, you enter the Grand Hall. To the right of you there are two doors. The first leads to the Deans Office. The second leads to the Dining Room.

On the second floor above that are the classrooms. There are only ten of them, but each hold thirty students comfortably. 

Above the classrooms, on the third floor were a few of the many extravagant bedrooms.

To the left of you, opposite the Deans Office and the Dining Room, is the Library and the Relax Room. The Library had recently received twenty new Gateway Computers for the students. The Relax Room was basically an over-sized living room Equipped with a large screen TV, DVD system, VCR, any movie you can think of, Playstation with all the necessary games that ruin young peoples minds, black leather couches, and recliners, made the stay at this ivy league school seem more at home. 

Above that, on the second and third floor were more bedrooms.

Outside the living room, was where all the athletic fields were located. When you first step you notice the Olympic sized pool. As you pass the pool you then notice the soccer field and tennis courts. And to your right (the author writes as she does the Vanna White pose)  are the basketball courts.

On the other side of the school was a small pond and woods. On an enjoyable day, students would sit out there to study, have lunch, or hike.

There was never a time when students couldn't find anything to do. There were so many events that took place during the year it was enough to make someone's head spin. 

The things that students looked forward to the most were any sport championship, concerts, and the famous End Of The Year Ball.

The only problem with this perfect school, was the admissions test.

The test was basically like the SATs, only five times easier. Those who deemed worthy of entrance were admitted.

And on June eleventh, five students from Odiaba Middle School were put to the test. Sitting in their own desks, these students stressed over Human Anatomy questions, Algebra problems, World History trivia, broken number two pencils, and the occasional writers cramp.

When it was over, they all breathed a sign of relief that they wouldn't have to go through that again until their junior year when the had to take the SATs. Yet deep inside there was still one question that they couldn't answer.

                                                            Will I be accepted? 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            'Can we say BORING?' Sora thought as she sat at the counter of her mother's flower shop, which at the moment, was completely deserted.

She sighed and walked over to her favorite flowers, Lilies of the Valley. As she was doing so she noticed that they needed more water.

Sora entered the back room just as her mother came through the front door while carrying the mail. 

            "Sora, dear, you got a letter!"

            "Who is it from?" She asked as she turned off the water.

            "It's from Prentice!" her mother yelled. Then heard something being dropped and water spilling.

Sora came running from the back room soaking wet. She grabbed the envelope from her mother. Indeed it said that it was from Prentice Hall. Sora's hands were shaking so bad that she handed the letter back to her mother.

            "You open it mama. I can't." she said.

            "Are you sure?" her daughter nodded, "All right. '_Dear Miss Takeanouchi,_' 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_CRASH_!  

            "Oh crap! I'm in for it." Tai said out loud.

            "Taichi Kamiya! Did you just break another lamp? How many times do I have to tell you NOT to play soccer in the house?"

            "I'm sorry mom, I'll clean up the mess."

            "You better. Oh by the way… here, you got a letter in the mail." His mom said as she handed it to him along with a broom and a dustpan.

Tai took one look at the senders address and dropped the broom and ripped open the letter.

            _"Dear Mr. Kamiya,"_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Give it up TK!" Yamato Ishida yelled at his younger brother.

            "NEVER!" And just as he yelled that he provided the final shot that would destroy Matt.

(A/N: Do you think I'd kill Matt? I DON"T THINK SO! ^_^) 

            "NO! I can't believe you beat me!" Matt exclaimed as TK's character slammed dunked the ball into the net, thus causing him to defeat his older brother.

            "You guys are playing that game again? Why don't you guys go outside and play a real game?" Their father asked.

            "It's too hot." Matt said.

            "Whatever. Here Matt." Mr. Ishida said as he tossed a letter into Matt's lap.

            "What is it, Matt?" TK asked.

            "It's the letter from Prentice!" Matt said excitedly. 

            "What's it say, son?" 

            _"Dear Mr. Ishida," _

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"URGH! I said baby pink not hot pink!"

(A/N: bet you can't guess who said that!) 

"I'm sorry honey, it was an honest mistake. Don't worry tomorrow we'll go out and you can pick out the color of paint for your room." Mrs. Tachikawa said to her daughter.

"Um… hold that thought dear. Mimi, that letter from Prentice Hall arrived today." Mimi's father said as he handed it to her.

"Oh My God! I hope I got in!" Mimi said as she carefully opened the envelope.

            _"Dear Miss Tachikawa," _

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            'Note to self: When opening an email from Tai with the subject reading The Funniest Thing That's Going to Happen, be aware that it's a computer virus.' Izzy thought as he tried to restart his famous yellow pineapple laptop.

            "Izzy?" his mom said as she knocked on the door.

            "Yes, mom?" 

            "You got a letter."

            "Thanks." Izzy said as he took it from her. "It's from Prentice."

            "Open it, and see what it says."

            _"Dear Mr. Izumi,"_

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

_' Dear Mr. Kamiya,…'_

_' Dear Ms. Takenouchi,…'_

_' Dear Mr. Ishida,…'_

_' Dear Ms. Tachikawa,…'_

_' Dear Mr. Izumi,…"_

_            'We are pleased to inform you have been selected, out of the thousands who applied, to attend our school. The day that you are expected to arrive is September 4. I look forward to meeting you."_

_                                                                                                Sincerely, _

_                                                                                                Mr. James Fujiyama_

_                                                                                                Dean of Prentice Hall. _

^*^*^*^*^

"I CAN"T BELIEVE IT! I GOT IN!" Sora yelled, startling the few costumers that had entered the store.

            "Sora, calm down! Here, you have to fill this out." Her mother said.

            "What is it?"

            "It's your course selection sheet. Just choose what classes you want, and any activities you want to join."

            "Alright, let's see. I'll take Renaissance Era, Algebra, Human Anatomy, Modern Japanese, Aerobics, and…" Sora looked at the choices for sports. 

Soccer, tennis or both?

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"You got into Prentice Hall? You, of all people, got into Prentice?" Kari questioned her brother.

            "What's so surprising about that?" Tai asked giving her an evil glare.

            "You just don't seem the type that would be found in a school like that."

            "Hey, I may act dumb at times, and I admit I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I know if I want to get somewhere in life I need to try my best, just like in soccer. If I follow the game plan and I have an open shot at the goal, I shoot. If I make it, I succeed, if I don't then I can try again till I do."

            "I can see it now, Success for Imbeciles, by Taichi Kamiya." Kari said as she left his room.

            "Not funny Kari!" He yelled after her. 'Now what classes should I take? Hmm…American History seems interesting, (A/N: I find it really boring, but for the sake of the fic…) Algebra, I like dissecting so, Anatomy sounds good, Modern Japanese, and of course Soccer. Wait, they have a swim team? That would be different. What the hell, I'll go for it.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "All right Matt, what classes do you want to take?" TK said in an annoying announcer voice.

            "Well TK," Matt said in a weird game show contestant voice, "I think I'll take, World History, Algebra, Meteorology, Modern Japanese, and Music Appreciation."

            "Hey! They have a swim team. You've always been a good swimmer, you should try it. What have you got to lose?"

            "Hmm… Sure, I'll try it." Matt said.

(A/N: * Rau takes time from writing the fic to picture Tai and Matt in a Speedo. Hehe. Then smacks herself and starts writing again. ^_~)

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Yeah! I got in! Wait! Now I have to go to the mall and get a whole new wardrobe!" Mimi said.

            "You have plenty of time to go shopping, right now I think you need to choose your classes." Her father said.

            "Yes Daddy." 

Mimi sat at her desk and took out a pen and started to check off the classes she wanted to take.

            'World History, Algebra, eww…Anatomy, I don't think so, Astrology sounds nice, Modern Japanese, Drama Club, and Dance. There! Done!' Mimi thought, "Daddy, I'm done, can we go to the mall now? I only have one month till I have to leave! That leaves me hardly any time to get it done!" She yelled as she went to find her father and his credit card.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Prodigious! I'm in!" Izzy said as he finished the letter.

            "That's excellent, dear. Though I'm not surprised. I knew you would get in. Mother's intuition you know."

            "Thanks mom. If you excuse me, I need to fill out this course selection sheet." Izzy said.

            "Sure, dinner will ready in a little while."

            'Ok, I'll take World History, Physics, Calculus, Modern Japanese, Computer Graphics, and World of Technology.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

In the month that they had left to get ready for school, Sora continued to work  at her mother's flower shop, Tai practiced his soccer moves everyday, Matt wrote some new music, Mimi managed to buy every pink clothing, hair accessory, shoes, and purses in the whole mall, and Izzy finally got his computer to work.

But, you know what the saying is, 'Time flies when your having fun.'

Before they knew it, it was the first day of school. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

" Ok Tai, are you sure you have everything? Toothbrush, soccer gear, clean underwear…"

"MOM! I'm positive that I have everything thing that I need, I'll be fine." Tai said to reassure his mother.

" Yeah he says that now, just wait until tomorrow, he call up crying 'mommy, the other kids won't let me score any goals…Waaaaaaaa! " Kari joked.

"Shove it Kari! Really mom, I'm fine, and I'm going to be fine, now you better get going before…"

"Before the other guys see him as a momma's boy! Hahahaha!" Kari said before she ran to the car and locked herself in before Tai could do anything to her.

"Alright enough you two, well Tai I'll talk to you soon, bye." Mrs. Kamiya said as she hugged her son goodbye.

"Bye mom, see ya Kari." He waved as he watched his mother and sister drive away.  'Finally.' He thought as he turned and looked at the school. 'Ready or not, here I come.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Well, Miss Takenouchi, everything seems fine with your schedule, and judging by your grades from last year, I'm sure that there will be no difficulties in the courses you selected. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room."

Sora smiled and followed Mr. Fujiyama out into the grand hall and up the main stairs. (A/N: Picture that famous staircase on the Titanic, but where the clock was just imagine a trophy case.) They took a left and he led her to a room just above the Relax Room.

"This is your room, your roommate has not yet arrived, but I'm sure that this room will be to your liking."

He opened the door to reveal two queen size beds with red silk sheets with gold trimmings, comforter, pillows, and a lace canopy over them. There were also two oak desks, dressers, and a very big bathroom. At the far end of the room were two French doors that led out to their own balcony that looked over the sports field.

            "This will be just fine." Sora said as she awed at the room.

            "Excellent, if you'll excuse me, I have other students to attend to." He said.

            "Of course." With that the dean left the room. 'Might as well start putting some stuff away.' She thought as she made her way to one of the beds and settled her bags down.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Ah…here we are. This is your room, Taichi."

            "Oh, please call me Tai. This is one nice room." He said as he set his stuff down.

            "Isn't it. Well, now that you're here, I have other students to attend to. Feel free to roam around."

            "Thank you, sir." When he left Tai walked over to the French doors and opened them. He went out onto his balcony and looked over the Athletic fields. 'Not bad. Not bad at all' he thought. He looked down at the Soccer field and noticed a girl practicing some very impressive moves. 'Hmm…she's good. I wonder if she'd like to play a little one on one.?'

Tai made his way down the stairs to the Grand Hall, then through the Relax Room, to the Soccer field. He watched this girl dodge right and left, then pick the ball up with her toe, kneed it up and head butted the ball into the goal.

            "Nice shot!" He yelled as he made his way over to her. 

            "Thanks I used to play when I was younger, but I decided to start to play…TAI!" She had stopped mid-sentence when she recognized her best friend.

            "Hey! I should have known it was you. The way you were handling the ball was definitely a Takenouchi trademark. So you're playing again?"

            "Yeah, but I'm also playing Tennis. You still playing soccer?"

            "OF COURSE! I'd never give it up. But I thought I'd try something new, so I'm on the swim team too."

            "Really? I'd never picture you as a swimmer. But, hey, Good Luck!"

            "Thanks, you too. So do you want to play a little one on one? I have the urge to pulverize someone at my best sport." Tai said as he cracked his knuckles.

            "Keep dreaming, Kamiya!" Sora said as she through the ball at him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Matt bid farewell to his dad and TK and was about to enter the school when he noticed a boy and a girl playing soccer on a big opened field.

'Hmmm… they remind me of Tai and Sora when they were little. Wait a minute… that is Tai and Sora!!'

Matt walked up to the sidelines of the soccer field and watched the two for a few seconds.

"Hey! Don't you two ever try any other sport, like basketball or something?" Matt yelled at his old friends.

Tai and Sora immediately stopped what they were to see who was speaking to them.

"Matt? Is that you? You were accepted here too?" Tai said as he walked up to him to shake his hand.

"No, I'm just standing here with 100 pounds of luggage just for my health. Of course I was accepted." Matt said sarcastically. 

"It's good to see you again Matt, it's been a while." Sora said.  

            "Yeah it has. Nice to see you again Sora." He said as he hugged her. 

            "You should check in man, your shoulders look like they're about to fall off." Tai said.

            "They feel like it." Matt said as he adjusted one of his bags.

            "Here, Matt let me take one of them. Then we'll show you to the office." Sora said as she reached for one of his gym bags.

            "Thanks Sor. Have you seen the bedrooms yet? I heard that there better than any hotel room."

            "Yeah, we have, but they aren't single rooms." Sora explained.

            "Well I hope my roommate doesn't mind me playing my guitar."

            "With the luck I have, you'll probably end up being my roommate." Tai complained.

            "Hey, at least I'm not Mimi." Matt said as they entered the Grand Hall.

            "And what, might I ask, is so wrong with being me, Yamato Ishida?" a voice demanded.

Matt gulped and slowly turned around, only to face a stipulated Mimi. 

            "H-hey Meems, how you doing? It's good to see you. You look great! Love the hai…" 

            "Stop trying to suck up to me Matt! What's so wrong with being me? What have I ever done to you?"

            "There's nothing wrong with being you Mimi. He just said that because Tai has a very low tolerance for…um… pink." Sora said as she hugged her friend, and saved Matt from the ultimate Mimi punishment. And the last thing Matt wanted was a makeover.

            "That better be the reason." Mimi said as she glared at Matt, but then turned into her normal cheery self.  "I can't believe you guys are here! I hope that we have some classes together!" Mimi squealed which caused some heads to turn.   

            "Hmm…the immense size of this room provides what it takes for one to hear Mimi's voice for up to 200 yards." Izzy said as he made his way over to the group.

            "Hey! Izzy, I should have known that you'd be here. This makes my year a whole lot easier." Tai said.

            "Not likely Tai, unless your taking the same classes I am, but I doubt that. The class that we might have together is Modern Japanese. Yet, if you need a tutor I'd be glad to teach you." 

            "Tutoring Tai is like teaching a dead goldfish to sink." Sora said as the others laughed.

            "Ha ha, very funny Sora. Come on let's get you guys checked in."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "I knew you'd be my roommate. And I knew that I'd have to help you move your ten ton amps!" Tai said through clenched teeth as he and Matt tried to move one of the amps into the corner of the room.

            "Owwww! Tai! My foot!" Matt yelled as they put the amp down on his toes.

            "Serves you right." Tai said trying to keep from laughing.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "I think we need another closet for you." Sora said as she helped Mimi put her stuff away.

            "I think so too. How did you manage to fit all your stuff in here?"

            "Easy, I don't buy out a mall every time I go shopping."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "It's nice to meet you Izzy. My name is Steve." Steve said as he shook Izzy's hand.

            "Nice to meet you too. This is a prodigious room. You would happen to know if their Internet access is high-quality?"

            "Yeah, I think so. Well, I'm going to go out in practice. See ya later Izzy." Steve said as he grabbed his tennis racket.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

By the time the Digidestined were done putting their stuff away the dinner bell rang.

They entered the dining room to find it looked like a regular school cafeteria. When all the students were settled down with their food, Mr. Fujiyama made an announcement.

            "I would like to welcome you all to our magnificent school. I'm hoping that this year will be the finest we have. Now some of you are wondering when classes will start. Well, they start tomorrow at eight o'clock. Breakfast is at seven, so please be on time. For those of you, who are involved in a sport, practice for boys and girl's tennis, and boy's soccer start tomorrow at four-thirty. After dinner you all are free to do what you wish. Bon appetite."

            "Hey Sora?" Tai asked.

            "What?"

            "Do you want to play soccer after dinner? I never finished pounding you into the dirt."

            "Um…as I recall Mr. Kamiya I was beating you by four goals when Matt interrupted us." Sora said pointing her fork at Tai then eating what was on it. "But, sure, I'll play and beat you while we're at it."

            "I would like to see you try, Takenouchi."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

After dinner, the five friends went out to watch the soccer war between the two best friends.

Tai had taken the lead, and was running at top speed when he felt someone hook their foot around his. Thus, causing him to fall and giving Sora the ball. She was too far ahead of Tai for him to stop her. She was now leading by one goal.

            "So you want to play rough, huh?" Tai asked.

            "Bring it on." Sora said as she backed up trying to block his chances of getting by her.

            "COME ON SORA! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!" Mimi yelled from her spot on the bleachers. Some students started to take interest in what was going on, so they sat down and started to watch the two go back and forth.

Matt, Mimi, and Izzy heard the occasional comment like, "Damn their good!" or "I hope their on the team this year." And when Tai fell, "I'd hate to piss that chick off, look what she did to him!" Things like that made the other three feel great knowing that they were friends with them.

By ten o'clock, Tai and Sora were tied, and practically the whole school was watching. This went unnoticed by the two best friends. The only thing that was on their mind was beating the other.

Sora was chasing Tai down the field and was about to check him when he actually passed the ball to her. Confused, she took the ball and started to head to the goal, and Tai ran beside her and gave her a glance that said, 'pass it.' She complied, and he picked it up with his toes and head butted it back to her. Sora saw it coming and gave it a powerful bicycle kick, thus sending the ball straight into the net. 

She won. But with help, of course. Tai walked up to her.

            "Nice shot Takenouchi. But next time I won't go easy on you." He said as he shook her hand.

            "Till then I guess." Sora said with a smile. 

It was only then did they notice that they had an audience. They looked at everyone, then each other and laughed. And at the same moment, they both thought the same thing.

                                                            'Just like old times.'  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Welcome to the first day of the rest of your lives. My name is Mr. Ketya. I am your teacher for Algebra, Modern Japanese, and Human Anatomy. First off, I would like to explain how I teach. I know that you are accustomed to the teacher standing up front and lecture for a period. That's not what I do. I like to have my students participate. For example, When we read a story, whether it is a play or not, I assign parts. In Algebra, I like to use food for students to understand how to combine like terms in an equation."

            "Suddenly, Algebra has become my favorite subject." Tai whispered to Sora who was sitting next to him, as she tried to hold in a laugh.

            "But don't worry, I don't use students in Anatomy. Instead, we use cow eyes, and fetal pigs. (A/N: I can't say that I hate Anatomy, but the thing that bothers me is using animal parts for dissecting : P ) Otherwise I hope we all enjoy ourselves. Any questions?"

            "Yeah, I have one." Tai said. "When do we start learning equations?"

The class started to laugh, but they agreed all the same.

            "Well, Mr. uh…"

            "Kamiya. Tai Kamiya."

            "Well, Tai, we start learning equations in about three weeks. Any other questions? No? All right. Then I shall assign text books to you all."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The rest of their classes that day went in a similar fashion. All of them had received their books, and lectures on how the class was taught. Homework wasn't given that night, but the teachers said that, that would change by the end of the week.

At ten after four, Tai knocked on Sora's door.

            "Hey Sor, are you ready for practice?" he asked. 

            "Yeah be out in a sec." 

Sora tied her hair up, grabbed her gym bag and headed towards the door.

            "All set." She said as she locked her door.

Tai turned around to face her, but he didn't exactly expect her to be wearing such an outfit. The only thing he could do at the moment was stare at her.

            "Tai? Are you ok?" She said while raising an eyebrow.

Tai snapped out of his bewildered state, blushed, and then answered.

            "Uh…yeah…I'm fine. Let's go!"

They walked all the way out in total silence. When they reached the fields, they parted. 

            "Hey! Tai, right?" a fellow teammate said.

            "Yeah, that's me."

            "The name's Brian. I'm the captain of the team this year. I saw you playing yesterday. I have to say that I'm impressed. But I thought that, that girl that you were walking with would be on the girl's team, instead of tennis."

            "Oh, she is. But Sora likes a challenge so she's playing two sports at once. We used to play together when we were younger." Tai said as he looked over at Sora and noticed that she had already started to practice.

            "Oh. Well, it'll be tough when we have to play against them, if she's on the team. She's good." Brian said as he followed Tai's gaze.

            "What do you mean play against them?" Tai asked.

            "Every year we have a friendly game against the girls. It doesn't really mean anything. But if you look at the trophy case on the main stairs, there's a plaque that shows what team won since this school was built. Yet, the guys have won for five straight years, but with you on our side, it'll be six years." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Wow, Sora, you're really good. I haven't competed against someone like you in a while. Thanks for the workout." Gwen said as she shook Sora's hand.

            "Likewise. The girls that I used to play against were to afraid of the ball to actually hit it back." 

            "That's funny. I just can't wait to see you in action in soccer. I mean I saw you play last night, but I want to see what you can do when we play against the guys."

            "We play against the guys in soccer?" Sora asked.

            "Yep. Since this school was built, they always played against each other. But we haven't won for five years. But with you on our side, this will be the year we break their record."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "So you have to play against each other? What's the prob? You've done it before." Matt said as they were getting ready for bed. 

            "Yeah, but that was play-against-each-other-and-pretend-that-we're-going-to-cream-each-other-but-end-up-letting-the-other-win. This is like life or death for the team." Tai said as he stared up at the ceiling.

            "Well, the game isn't until after championships, so you don't have to worry until then. Now if you'll excuse me," Matt said in an imitation Mr. Fujiyama voice, "I'd like to go to sleep."

            "Yeah, you're right." And with that Tai turned off the light on his night table and went to sleep.

^*^*^*^*^ 3 weeks later *^*^*^*^*^

            "All right class,  here's the equation. 12 + 3X = -10 + 4X.  Now, we're going to use pizza slices and chocolate cookies. Let the X's be the pizza, and the cookies are the regular numbers. Now, can pizza ever become chocolate cookies?" 

            "I should hope not!" Tai yelled.

The rest of the class laughed.

            "Exactly, so the numbers with the X's can never be combined with the regular numbers. So let's get the pizza slices on one side of the equation sign and the cookies on the other. Any one know how?"

Sora raised her hand to try and solve the equation.

            "All right Sora, give it a try."

            "Ok, first you add ten to both sides. This cancels out the –10. Now the equation is 22 + 3X = 4X. Next, you subtract 3X from both sides. That cancels the +3x. Now all you have left are 22 cookies and 1 slice of pizza…I mean, 22 = 1X. Now you have to divide 1 from both sides. That leaves, X=22."

            "Excellent work, Sora. Does everybody understand what she did?" 

They all nodded. But Tai raised his hand.

            "You have a question Tai?"

            "Yeah, when can we eat the equation?"

            "You all worked hard, dig in." Mr. Ketya said.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "That was the best math class I've had in my whole life." Tai said as he chilled in Sora's room.

            "Because of the food you mean." Sora said giving him a knowing look.

            "Of course. But I actually learned how to do algebraic equations."

            "You were always better with food. I'm bored let's do something."

Tai looked at the clock. Then jumped up.

            "I have swim practice to ten minutes! Why don't you come and watch." 

Sora thought for a minute, and was about to say something when Mimi came in. 

            "Sora, hurry! Matt has swim practice and he's going to be in a Speedo!"

            "Hey! I have swim practice and I'm going to be in one too. Why aren't you making a big fuss over that?" Tai asked.

            "TAI!" Mimi hadn't seen him when she made her sudden outburst. "I…um…that is…you see…"

            "Oh, I get it! You like Matt." Tai said as Mimi blushed.

            "You won't tell him, will you Tai?" Sora asked as she looked at the worried face of her friend.

            "Nah! I wouldn't do that to Meems. But I think you should tell him Mimi."

            "Tell him? I can't do that. He'd hate me, never talk to me, never look at me, never…"

            "Tai, don't you have practice to get ready for?" Sora asked, giving him a look that said, 'get lost so I can talk to her.'

            "Um…yeah, I'll see you guys out there, if you decide to come out." And with that Tai left the room.

            "He's right you know. You should tell him." Sora said as she looked at her friend.

            "I know I should, but I want to wait a while before I do." 

            "All right. But don't take too long. A guy like Matt doesn't stay single for long, you know." Sora said.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

The girls decided that they would watch the guys, but they didn't want to seem like they were a bunch of flirtatious girls, trying to get their attention. So instead of sitting in the bleacher, they brought out two chairs onto their balcony and watched from above.

            "These are good seats, don't you think Mimi? Mimi? MIMI!" Sora yelled.

            "Huh… I'm sorry Sora, what were you saying?" 

            "I was asking you if you thought this was a good view." 

            "Yeah, they are." She said, but her mind wasn't focused on the view, but the gorgeous blond getting ready to dive in.

Sora rolled her eyes, but they fell on one person in particular. He was lifting himself out of the pool. When he turned around, she awed at his muscular chest and abs. She had never seen anything so God-like in her life.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Over the next few months, there didn't seem to be enough time in a day for all the activities, and schoolwork that the five digidestined were participating in. 

Sora had her Tennis Championship a few weeks before and creamed her opponent in the singles match. And in the doubles, she teamed up with Gwen, so there was no chance for the other team. Needless to say, they won.

Tai and Matt had their swim competition a few days after Sora's. Tai won in the backstroke, and butterfly. Matt won in the free style and breaststroke. 

Mimi had the lead role in the fall play as Abigail Williams, from the Crucible. She had received a standing ovation. Even though the play was only suppose to on for three nights, the public demanded more. So it went on for two more days. But the one problem was Mimi's character likes to scream, and for once, Mimi couldn't talk for four days. Much to Tai's delight.

Izzy…well he just kept studying and working on his computer. 

Least to say, everything was going great at Prentice Hall. Until the day of the Soccer Competition against the girls and the boys.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

During Anatomy that day, no one listened to Mr. Ketya explain the process of how to properly dissect the fetal pig. Everyone had the up coming game on his or her mind. After a while Mr. Ketya was annoyed and slammed them with a pop quiz on what he just taught. And let's just say the results weren't all that great.

At lunch students were actually making bets on who would win. Most were in the boys favor. But when Brian had found out about this, he confronted the kids.

            "The girls have just as much talent as us. They could easily beat us." Then he paused, and looked around him. "But twenty bucks says we leave them embedded in the field."

            "Your on!" 

Brian slammed the bill on the table, and walked away.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Tai was in his room putting on his soccer uniform and jumping around trying to pump his self up. Tai turned to the mirror, and looked at himself.

            "Well, today's the day, Tai. Today you play against the girls. Today is also the day you decide whether you leave them in your dust, or let them…"

            "Hey Tai! Let's go! Their waiting for us!" yelled Brian.

            "Coming!" Tai opened the door and walked to the field with his captain. 

            "Nervous?" 

            "Nah. Just thinking." Tai said.

As they stepped out onto the field, Tai noticed the two teams stretching and warming up. He caught a glimpse of Sora practicing with Gwen. They were passing the ball back and forth with total concentration.

            "Come on Kamiya. Let's warm up." 

After about fifteen minutes of stretching and warm up, the ref stepped on to the field to signal the start of the game.

Brian and Gwen took center, and Tai and Sora took right wing.

            "Good luck Tai. You're gonna need It." Smirked Sora.

            "Same to you, Sora. But I think by the end of the game you'll be choking on the dust I leave behind." 

The ref sounded the whistle. The game was on. The boys had the ball; Brian was driving it down the center with Gwen at his feet. Brian passed the ball to Tai just as Gwen tripped him. But Sora intercepted and started to make her way past all the other players using the tricks that Tai had taught her when they were younger. With no player, besides the goalie, she kicked the ball with all her might and the ball whizzed past the goalie before he had a chance to block it. Girls-1, Boys-0. 

Back at midfield. Brian snagged the ball once more, and passed it to the left-winger. He then picked it up with his toes and head-butted it towards Tai, who had managed to get by Sora to retrieve it. Tai kicked the ball towards the goal, and made it in. Game tied 1-1.

As time went on the teams put up a good fight with on another. The game was now in 

(A/N: dun dun duunnn.) Sudden Death Over Time. The score was Boys-7, Girls-7.

The pressure was on. Gwen had the ball and was trying to get past the midfielders, but one of the hooked her foot, and stole the ball. They saw that Tai was open, so the ball went his way. 

Tai got it and made his way towards the girls' goal. Dodging left then right, he saw Sora gaining on him. She caught up to him, and he saw the concentration in her face trying to plan how to get it away from him. But there was no way. Tai decided to make the plan easier. He tripped over his own two feet on purpose, thus sending the ball her way. 

Sora had the ball. Her teammates put all their concentration on blocking the boys' team from intercepting. Open shot. Sora brought her leg up to kick it but stopped just an inch before she hit it and smiled at the confused goalie.  Gwen came in suddenly and kicked it the rest of the way into the goal 

For the first time in five years the girls won. The whole girls' team hoisted Gwen up, except one.

Sora stayed behind, and watched Tai make his way towards her.

            "I've said it once and I'll say it again, next time I'll beat you." Tai said as he held his hand out to her.

            "Uh huh. How many times have you said it, but never lived up to it?" She shook his hand.

            "This time I mean it."

            "Whatever. Thank you, Tai." She said with a grateful look on her face.

            "Anything for my best friend." Tai gave her his famous lopsided grin. "You know what?"

            "What?"

            "I'm hungry, what do you say to some pizza? My treat." He asked as they made their way towards the school.

            "Well, if you're buying…all right." Sora said and smiled at him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "What if he says no? What if he's already going with someone? Then what am I going to do?"

            "You mean besides make a hole in the floor from where you've been pacing for the last hour?" Sora asked as she watched Mimi walk back and forth. 'Now I know how it feels to be in the audience at one of tennis matches.' She thought.

            "Come on Sora! Help me here!"

            "Why don't you just go up there and ask him? The worst he can do is say no, but I'm pretty sure he won't."

            "You're right. If he doesn't want to go with me, then I'll just find someone else."

            "Now that's what I like to hear!" Sora watched Mimi make her way to the door.

            "Wish me luck?" Mimi asked.

            "You don't need it." Sora said confidently, knowing that Matt would take her to the End of the Year Ball.

After she left, Sora let out a big sigh, and made her way towards her desk. She sat down ready to do some of her homework, but one of her pictures caught her eye. It made her kind of sad. She felt that she and the other person in the picture had really grown closer. She just wished that this Prince Charming would come knocking on her door and ask her to the dance.

As if God had heard her silent prayer, there came a knock on her door.

She got up and opened the door.

            "Hi Sora."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "SoIwasjustwonderingifyouweren'tplanningongoingwithanyonetothedance,that maybewecouldgo? Itdoesn'tevenhavetobeadate,wecouldjustgoas…"

            "Mimi, take a deep breath." Matt instructed.

She did as she was told.

            "Good, now try saying so I can understand you." 

            'I can't say that all over again,' she thought, 'the hell with it.' "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

            "Sure." Matt smiled.

            "Really? Great! Well, I guess I'll see you later."

            "Bye Meems." Matt watched her walk down the hall until she was out of his sight.

            'YES!' Thought Matt and Mimi at the same time.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Hi Sora."

            "Hi Izzy. What's up?"

            "Actually I was wondering if you've seen my game?"

            "Which one?"

            "Trigonometry Trivia." He said.

            "Can't say that I have. But I'll let you know if I do."

            "Thanks Sora." Then he left.

Sora decided to get out of her room for a while. She went out side and sat by the pond, thinking. 'I wish it was…" Sora didn't get to finish her thought, because at the moment she was momentarily blinded by a pair of hands. 

            "Guess who?" a voice whispered softly in her ear.

            "Hmm…give me a minute… it's on the tip of my tongue…could it possibly…Tai?"

            "Good guess!" he said as he uncovered her eyes and sat next to her. "What are you doing out here?"

            "Enjoying the scenery," she lied, "What about you?"

            "Actually I was on my way to hunt down this girl that I wanted to ask to the dance." He said matter-of-factly. 

            "Oh." Sora replied.

            "Yeah, so do you want to go with me?"

Sora whipped her head to face him. She was quite surprised.

            "You want to take me to the dance?"

            "Yeah, if you want to go with me that is." Tai said taking the utter most interest in his hands.

            "Tai, I'd…"

            "SORA! GUESS WHAT!?!?! HE SAID YES!" Mimi yelled as she made her way towards the two best friends.

(A/N: You know I take **_too_** much joy annoying my readers. Hahaha! Anyways…)

            "That's great Mimi." Sora said.

            "Yeah, it is." Then Mimi looked at Tai and he was giving her a look that said, I'm-trying-to-talk-to-Sora-can-I-have-a-minute-alone-with-her-please! She took the hint. "Well, I have…um…homework I need…um…to finish. Bye!"

            "She's in a hurry." Sora said as she laughed at her friend's lame attempt to leave.

            "Mm Hmm. So…about the dance. What do ya say?"

            "I'd love too." Sora said with a smile that melted Tai's heart.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Oww, Mimi. I happen to like my hair on my head, so please refrain from trying to pull it out." Sora said as she winced.

            "Sorry, I'm almost done."

Mimi was attempting to put Sora's hair in a French braid, but was tugging on her hair too hard.

            "Are you nervous?" Sora asked.

            "Me? Nah." Mimi said with a wave of her hand.

            "Mimi?" Sora accused.

            "All right! I'm terrified! Happy?"

            "Quite. But don't worry. Its only Matt."

            "You're right. There, I'm done. How does it look?"

            "Perfect…as always."

The girls spent the next hour and a half doing their make up and putting on their dresses.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Man, Sora isn't even going to recognize you! I don't even recognize you!" Matt said as he looked at Tai.

            "I know, but I thought that maybe it's about time I got one." Tai said as he tried to straighten his tie.

            "I'll say. Any longer and it would have had a mind of it's own." 

            "Funny. How do I look?" asked Tai as he turned around.

            "Like me." Matt said.

It was true, though. The guys had to wear a white dress shirt, dress pants, and an "appropriate tie" as Mr. Fujiyama put it.

            "Well it's the moment of truth. Shall we go pick up the girls?" Tai asked.

            "Yeah." 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Sora was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when there was a knock on the door.

            "That's probably Tai and Matt. I'll get it." Mimi said.

Sure enough, Matt stood in the hallway as Mimi opened the door. She smiled at him, and then looked at the person behind him.

            "TAI?!?!?!" 

            "That's me." he said with a smirk.

            "But you…I mean your…wow." Was all Mimi could come out with.

By then Sora came to the door, and saw why Mimi was so flabbergasted. Her jaw hit the floor.

            "Hi Sora. You look lovely this evening." Tai said.

            "So do you…I mean, you look quite handsome. You cut your hair?!?"

            "Yeah, I wanted a change." He explained as he blushed.

(A/N: Picture a 15-year-old Tai with the haircut he has in the last episode of 02.)

            "All right you two, enough talk. They're waiting for the life of the party, you know." Matt said.

            "Yeah, where is Izzy anyway?" Sora joked.

            "Haha, funny Sora." He said sarcastically.

            "Actually, I think Izzy is helping with the sound and lighting." Mimi stated as they made there way down the main steps.

            "Figures." Said Tai.

The ball was held in the Grand Hall. The landing on the main stairs was where the DJ was set up. Speakers were set up along the balcony of the second floor outside the bedrooms. The dome sky light above the hall provided a beautiful view of the moon, and stars. The Dining Hall was open for refreshments and snacks. The railings of the main stairs had white roses and balloons around them. All in all, the place looked great.

For most of the night, the four of them had stuck together as a group. But when the DJ decided to have a little fun, he threw some slow songs in there to torture nervous, young, couples. 

One of them being Tai and Sora.

He had asked her to dance, and she accepted. But the tension between them was enough to make them choke. 

Matt and Mimi came up behind them, and Matt whispered some friendly advice to Tai.

            "Chill, Tai. It's only a dance."

He was right and Tai forced himself to relax. After a few seconds, he pulled her closer to him. Sora was unsure of what to do at first, but calmly wrapped her arms around his neck. Time seemed to stop for the nervous couple, but they were brought back when Mr. Fujiyama announced the end of the dance.

The next day would be a long and sad one. It was the day that they would be going home, so they needed to rest.

Tai brought Sora back to her room.

            "I had a lot of fun with you tonight, Sora. Um…maybe we can hang out this summer, you know like always. Well, Good night." He said as he gave Sora a kiss on the cheek.

            "Yeah, I'd like that. Night Tai." She responded then went into her room.

She closed the door the leaned against it. She had stars in her eyes, as she absentmindedly put her hand to her cheek.

            'I can't wait to see what happens next year.' She thought as she got ready for bed.

The end. 

A/N: Well the first year is done. * sighs with relief * Now to start the next. Don't worry people, there will be **_a lot_** more romance in the next stories. Well Review please! Till next time: This is Sora Rau signing off. ^_^


End file.
